1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracket assemblies, and more particularly to a drive bracket assembly for carrying different types of data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, drive brackets are generally used for accommodating and securing data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, etc., in a personal computer or a server enclosure. Conventionally, different types of data storage devices are received in different types of drive brackets first. Then, the different types of drive brackets are together mounted in the computer or server enclosure. In another conventional embodiments, different types of data storage devices are accommodated in a ladder bracket. In actual use, a plurality of data storage devices is needed to be mounted in a server enclosure. Because of different demands regarding the types of data storage devices, different types of drive brackets may be mounted in an enclosure, however, users may need only one type of data storage device. If many different types of drive brackets are mounted in the enclosure, the drive brackets not needed, will wastefully occupy internal space of the enclosure. However, if only one type of drive bracket is mounted in the server enclosure, the conventional drive bracket cannot fit the demand when users need to use another different type of data storage device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a drive bracket assembly for carrying different types of data storage devices and allowing easy replacement of data storage devices with other types of data storage devices.